


A Moment At Sea

by LadyGretchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Macabre, Poetry, Starvation, The Age of Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGretchen/pseuds/LadyGretchen





	A Moment At Sea

Lots are drawn  
The men are silent  
One won’t come back from this voyage

They sailed in  
Search  
Of lands to conquer  
Treasures to plunder

Bones to build the Ladder to heaven

But the wind  
Died  
Their ship trapped  
Upon an open sea

Idle as their bodies starved  
And the Ladder demanded its bones

With the flash  
Of a knife  
The silence is broken  
The men eat

“Either one man  
Doesn’t come back from this voyage  
Or none of us will!”

His bloody flesh  
Will keep the rest alive  
Perhaps another week

And his bones are added to the Ladder


End file.
